Walking Along Cloud Nine
by CosmicInsomniac
Summary: I thought today was going to be a normal day - visiting Grandpa and spending time with him - but instead I come across... HER.


******A/N:** Kinda edited it a bit... or a lot :)) Anyway I hope you enjoy the story :D Comments and Reviews well appreciated :)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL! This is purely Fan-Based!

* * *

><p><strong>Walking Along Cloud Nine<strong>

Nice weather today. The sun is at its peak, shining bright on all the land with not a single stormy cloud in sight. The grass covering the hills and the meadows sway peacefully as if they are dancing to a harmonious tune. Sunlight and wind lightly prick my face as I stand atop of the hill looking down on the beautiful scenery.

How long has it been since I left this place? Six months? Seven months? Well it didn't matter. I'm just glad to be home!

I continue down the road, which leads to my grandfather's lab. Decided to drop by before heading back to the Viridian Gym, because I wanted to check up on how he was doing. After all, I wasn't able to see him ever since the events that happened during the Kanto and Battle Frontier incident.

I wonder how surprised he will be. Will he even be surprised? He'll probably be too busy even notice me. Well at least Daisy will be surprised since she's usually the next person to open the door.

Finally, I arrive at the front door of the lab, ring the doorbell and patiently wait for the door to open. Excitement and happiness race through my body as I imagine what I will be doing during my stay. I was sure that today will be a good day to spend some private time with my family…

"Coming"

Until I hear that voice. It wasn't Daisy's for sure but why did it sound so familiar?

The door opens.

I release a groan. Just when I thought I was going to have a good time, the worst person that could possibly ruin it shows up in front of my face: that brown-haired pesky girl, Blue.

"Green? What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Blue says.

"I should say the same thing to you…" I reply in defense.

Then Daisy arrives at the door. " Blue who is it at the- Green! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Well at least Daisy was surprised…

"I came to visit you and Grandpa. How is he by the way?" I ask.

"Oh he's doing great! Quite busy lately though. Well don't just stand there, come inside." Daisy says, then leads us to the lab.

"Hey Green! Haven't seen you for a while!"

I look to my right and glare at Blue. "You still haven't answered my question: What are you doing here? And what are you holding?" I ask as I switch my gaze down to the boxes she is carrying.

"Oh these?" She held up the boxes, "Just some stuff I left with Professor Oak a few years ago. I'm taking them with me when I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" I ask.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I'm going to go back to the Sevii Islands to live with my parents. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. So for the mean time, I'm staying at Daisy's place."  
>"What?"<p>

"Oh… then I guess you weren't there with the others when I broke the news huh?"

"Yeah…" I answer. Six months ago, Blue was supposed to meet her parents; however, due to what happened to us Pokedex Holders, their reunion was quite (or should I say greatly) delayed. It's only natural that she lives with them since she finally has the chance to get to spend time with her parents and know where she came from. But…

I should feel happy for her. I mean… I am happy but how come I also feel a touch of sadness?

Just then, Daisy comes back, together with Grandpa.

"Green! Well this is unexpected. Good to see you again boy!" he says, walking towards me to give a hug.

"It's good to see you too Gramps." I reply, hugging him back.

"So Green, what brings you here?"  
>"I thought I should drop by, before I head back to Viridian City. You know, to check up on you guys and maybe – If you have time – just to talk with you."<p>

After I say this, I notice his wide smile somewhat fading. "I would love to spend time with you Green. But I'm too busy with research…" he says in a disappointing tone.

Great… Just when I thought this day wasn't going to get as worse as it is. I feel like I just wasted my time dropping by.

Grandpa then turns to Blue. "So Blue, do you have all the stuff you need?"

"Oh! Yes I do!" she said, as she held up the boxes. "Thanks for keeping them for me! I'm all set and ready to leave!"

"Oh but aren't those boxes heavy? Surely, you can't carry them all by yourself…"

Then Gramps pauses for, probably five seconds or so, then looks at me.

"Say Green, do you have anything to do today?"

* * *

><p>How did I get myself in this situation?<p>

_Ooh! Ooh! I'm the sky traveler, who soars over rainbows, sails through the clouds,_

I was just passing by to visit Gramps and Daisy…

_In search for my love, who wanders in the wind._

Probably have a cup of coffee and talk a little on the small porch outside of the lab.

_And once I find you, I'll hop down this plain ship of mine,_

And here I am… walking along a dry, rocky path carrying boxes that weigh around a ton.

_Hold you close to me, and together, we'll be walking – hand-in-hand – along Cloud Nine._

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING!"

True enough, Blue, who is standing beside me, stops. "Why? Does the song annoy you?" she asks, tilting her head.

"I don't even know the song to begin with!" I retort, irritation in my voice.

Blue let out a soft giggle, "It's called _The Sky Traveler_. Pretty lyrics if I do say so myself."

"Who sang it?" I ask.

"Hmm…" she says, stroking her chin, "I don't know. I just heard it on the radio one day and I liked it instantly. The tune really sticks to you, you know."

"No, I don't know…" I say sarcastically.

Blue puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "Well at least I update myself with the trends and happenings here and there! Unlike you, who's always locked up in the gym, like a Squirtle hiding in its shell!"  
>"In your terms, being "updated" is all in the aspects of fashion, leisure and the like. I'm "updated" in terms of the condition of the Pokemon World – the weather, the Pokemon themselves, conferences, The Pokemon League – –<p>

"BORING!" She interrupts in a raised voice. "Get yourself a life will ya? There's nothing fun about reading newspapers and watching The PKMN News channel! You're only 17! Don't stress yourself out on these matters."

"For your information Blue, these are very important matters! As a gym leader, I must know all these things!"

"For what purpose will you use such information as a gym leader? All you do in the gym is stand around, waiting for a trainer to arrive. You battle them, beat them and wait for the next trainer and the cycle goes on and on and on until you retire!" she said in a mocking tone.

I came to a halt.

"Green?"

That comment, hit the spot… hard. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE LIFE OF A GYM LEADER IS LIKE!" I snap.

Blue, startled, replies, "Excuse me?"

Enraged, I throw the boxes on the floor, scattering bits and pieces of paper on the ground.

"HEY! What did you do that for?" Blue snaps angrily.

"For insulting me, a gym leader! For insulting my rights and my duties! Don't you ever – "

"I was just joking you idiot!" She screams, "Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"It wasn't funny Blue!"

"Neither was throwing my stuff on the ground!"

"YOU STARTED IT!" Damn. I was starting to sound like a three-year-old.

"Well anyway, wipe that frown off your face and pick my stuff up!"

"Me? ME?" I flare up, "Pick it up yourself!"

"WHAT!" She screams again.

"You heard me! I'm done following you! I'm going back to Viridian City!" I reply furiously and stalk away to the opposite direction. My day is bad enough – Wasting my time coming here, being treated like a servant and getting reprimanded and insulted by a girl – I do not have to put up with this!

Silence follows for a moment then I hear Blue scream to my direction, "FINE! Who needs you! STUPID GREEN!"

I stop in my tracks. Her voice sounds different when she screamed. It sounded… hoarse.

I turn my head slowly – just enough to look back - and I see Blue, kneeling on the ground, slowly picking up the pieces of paper left. In that instant, I felt a rush of guilt climbing up my throat. And then that's when it came to me. I had no right to say I'm having a bad day. She is also starting to have a bad day – will the boxes and all - but mostly, it was because of me. Damn. Why must I be like this? So I turn around walking back to Blue, who was still kneeling on the floor.

I stand in front of her and she looks up with her blue eyes, puffy and slightly red. As I thought, she was crying.

"What do you want?" She softly mumbles, turning her gaze to the ground.

Kneeling beside her, I begin picking up what was left, "I came back to help you"

" I thought you had enough of me."

I give out a loud sigh, "Well… let's just say, as a gym leader, I have a duty to help others in need." I pick up the boxes and stretch out a hand to Blue, "Stand up."

Blue gives a weak smile and takes my hand to help herself up.

"All this drama is making me thirsty. Let's go look for a place to buy drinks." I say and we begin walking again.

On our way, we stop by a small diner. I enter and approach the counter to order one strawberry and one chocolate milkshake, while Blue waits outside. I go back out to meet her after I bought the milkshakes. She was still standing – leaning on the diner walls – looking at the sky with the boxes beside her on the ground. She was still giving out that same straight face she wore when we arrived at the diner. She looks like a statue, stiff and motionless. Save for the fact that she is humming the tune of that song again. What is it called again? _The Traveler's Sky_? _Sky the Traveler_? Well it doesn't matter…

"Here." I says, giving her the chocolate milkshake. She switches glances from the milkshake to me for a few seconds then takes it from me and sips it. I take one sip out of mine before we continue walking again.

We both remain quiet for the next 10 minutes or so. _It's only natural_ I think to myself. We've had many fights in the past but none of it was compared to this. it feels as if we might never talk to each other again, especially when Blue leaves for the Sevii Islands. The thought of it depresses me even more… but why? Just when I think this is going to be a silent trip…

"Hey,"

I turn to face Blue, staring at the ground as she walks. She pauses for a few seconds before she quietly says…

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

"I'm sorry," she says finally turning to me. "For everything… the unintentional mocking, the insults… everything! I didn't mean too, I… I'm just so sorry."

"No, it's okay." I reply, "I'm sorry too for losing my temper like that. I shouldn't have taken it out on you… and your boxes…" I add as I look at her boxes.

She gave a soft chuckle, which oddly made my insides jump. "They're just pieces of paper. No harm done."  
>Neither of us say a thing more. "So…" I say to break the silence, "Are we good?"<p>

"Hmm… Yeah. We're good" she replies, finally giving out a wide smile.

"Good." I smirk back.

More silence…

"But seriously, you need to get a life."

I give her a hard glare

"I'm just saying!" she says immediately, probablyto save herself from another fight.

I lighten my stare and gaze at the sky. Then out of the blue, I sais, "You're right though,"  
>I could feel Blue just staring at me, dumbfounded.<p>

"Maybe I've just been locked up in that gym for too long. I should go out there and see the world again, go travel, and probably – "

"Get yourself a girlfriend." she interrupts

I turned to her, a little surprised from what she said. My nerves finally loosen and I reply, "Yeah… Maybe you're right."

We both remain silent again, when Blue spoke up…

"Do you have any idea yet what kind of girl you like?"

I am a bit confused with everything she is saying right now, but, regardless, I continue talking, anything to prevent another awkward silence. "I don't know yet."

"Oh…" is all she said. Then she pauses for another moment then continues, "Would you like to have a girlfriend who acts… like me?"

My nerves spring up again and I can feel the heat of my body flowing to my head. Why is she saying stuff like this? And why am I flustering up like this?

"Green?"

I need to say something before she suspects anything. So I say the shortest sentence I could think of, "Uh.. y-yeah… sure…"

"Oh. Is that so?" she said, staring back at the ground, "Well, I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend who acts like you. E-even if he'll be hard-headed and all."

I just stare at her, speechless and still tense. She begins to turn red, after saying this.

"Blue…" was all that comes out of my mouth.

She suddenly switches the topic before I say anything else, "So Green! Tell me about the trainers you've battled!"

The conversation went on like this until we finally reach Daisy's house, or should I say, it used to be where I lived.

"Thanks." She says, as she taking the boxes from me.

"S-sure." I says, still in a daze at the sudden change in topics a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry I'll come visit, but for the mean time, I'll make sure to write to you guys once in a while."

"Just focus on having fun with your parents Blue."

She smiles, "Thanks Green."

Just before I could turn and leave, she drops the boxes, rushes towards me and gives me an unexpected hug. I began to heat up and fluster again. "B-B-B-Blue?" I stutter.

"I'm going to miss you especially. I won't have anyone there to poke around!"

"I-I find that hard to believe." I stammer, still in her embrace.

She finally let go. "No one else reacts as violently as you do." she giggles.

"Uh… what?"

She giggled even louder at this, picks up the boxes, walks towards the doorstep and opens the door. But just before she was about to go inside, she turns around to face me.

"Don't miss me too much, okay?" She says, giving me her signature smile-and-wink face, and closed the door behind her. It takes me a while before I turn around and walk away.

I am now walking along the path of Route 1, on my way back to Viridian City and I continue to ponder what just happened the past few hours. The first thing that pops into my head is that conversation when we were walking…

"_Do you have any idea yet what kind of girl you like?"_

"_I don't know yet."_

"_Oh… Would you like to have a girlfriend who acts… like me?"_

"_Uh... y-yeah… sure…"_

"_Oh. Is that so? Well, I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend who acts like you. E-even if he'll be hard-headed and all."_

That Blue… what the heck is she saying? Asking me if I like someone with her annoying personality.

Then suddenly I stop walking.

Now that I think of it… I won't mind dating someone like Blue. I mean our relationship won't be as strong if nothing fun will be coming out of it. I begin to imagine what it would be like…

NO!

I try to shake the thought off, because when I think I of someone like Blue, I picture no one else but BLUE.

That girl… there's definitely no other person like her. Whenever I'm with her, I can always be… myself, because she's always known me from inside out – ever since the day Red and I met her.

I then feel this sudden pounding in my chest. Like my heart is ready to burst out. My body temperature begins to rise again and this time I know my cheeks are getting redder by the second. But I'm not feeling any pain or anger. I feel light, bubbly and… Happy?

Damn what is that pesky girl doing to me?

I start walking once again then I suddenly remember that song Blue sang…

_Ooh! Ooh! I'm the sky traveler, who soars over rainbows, sails through the clouds, in search for my love, who wanders in the wind. And once I find you, I'll hop down this plain ship of mine, hold you close to me, and together, we'll be walking – hand-in-hand – along Cloud Nine._

I start to hum the tune as well… she was right it was catchy…

Hmm… I wonder where I can get a copy of that song?


End file.
